El País De Las Pesadillas
by Yue-black-in-the-Ai
Summary: Bien, esto es una historia que me rondaba en la cabeza, es una pequeña parodia, que se puede deducir de donde es, espero y les guste, mi segunda historia, denle una oportunidad, pasen, disfruten y comenten :
1. Prologo

Bien aqui les traigo una pequeña parodia de una historia muy conocida, espero y les guste, haganme saber su opinion.

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia original a Lewis Carroll.

Nos vemos, pronto el primer capitulo.

* * *

><p>Prologo.<p>

Un sueño o una pesadilla, porque hay un Naruto-kun bailando can-can con vestido junto con Kakashi-sensei y Jiraya-san vestidos de la misma forma, porque Akamaru puede hablar, desde cuando Shino-kun es una oruga subdesarrollada, ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

Eres hermosa – Me dijo sonriendo, ese chico con tierna sonrisa y mirada cálida.

¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunte con desesperación.

Bienvenida, este es el País de las Pesadillas, donde las personas que conoces muestran su verdadero ser, incluso yo lo muestro, soy Sasuke Uchiha es un placer conocerte – Me sonrió con un ternura intensa.

No puede ser, ¿tú eres Sasuke-kun? ¡ESTO REALMENTE ES UNA PESADILLA! – Grite con todas mis fuerzas en ese loco País.

* * *

><p>Esto solo es el prologo, comenten y haganme saber su opinion<p>

Bye ^^


	2. Inicio

Bien, aqui el primer capitulo de la historia.

Lamento el pequeño retraso, pensaba subirlo ayer, pero por fallas de internet,

es hasta ahora que puedo subirlo, en fin.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama y la historia original pertenece a Lewis Carrol.

Disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

><p>Inicio<p>

¿Por qué? Es la misma pregunta que se repite incesantemente en mis pensamientos, desesperadamente busco la respuesta pero no llega a mí, es como si la solución a esta interrogante se escondería y no quisiera ser encontrada.

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyūga, tengo 16 años, soy alguien que no tiene nada especial o fascinante, solo soy una chica de cabello largo, color azulino y de ojos blancos con toques violetas, heredados de mi familia, lo único lindo que poseo en mi rostro, delgada y con un pecho demasiado desarrollado, por eso lo oculto debajo de un uniforme muy holgado, del cual no me atrevo a mostrar, vivo en Konoha, una pequeña villa que se encuentra al norte de Shibuya, en el país de Japón donde los veranos duran largo tiempo y los inviernos pocos, una villa donde aun se puede respirar aire limpio sin contaminación.

Un hermoso lugar en el cual puedes vivir tranquilamente, pero no para mi, esto es el infierno, porque siempre todas las personas de mi salón de clases se meten conmigo, siempre es lo mismo, primero actúan de una forma alegre y toda amistosa y cuando le das la espalda un solo segundo, te ¡TRAICIONAN POR LA ESPALDA!

Si, así es mi vida, día a día en el instituto de "**HEIRS OF FIRE**", donde conoces personas que nunca mostraran su verdadera personalidad, donde todos son enemigos y a la vez amigos, realmente es estresante vivir en esta villa, lo mejor hubiera sido, el hecho de no haberme mudado de Tokio.

DINN DONN DINN (Sonido barato de la campana escolar XD).

"El receso había terminado y yo tengo que volver a clases, después de un solitario almuerzo en la azotea como siempre"

FIN POV. Hinata.

Ahhhhh, que día tan aburrido, como quisiera que me pasara algo interesante – Soltó al viento mientras suspiraba.

Recogió su caja de Bentō, y comenzó su regreso a su "salón de tortura".

"Realmente deseo que pase algo interesante" – Siguió cavilando.

Se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que doblando el pasillo que la llevaría a su salón choco con un chico, cayendo al suelo y tirando su caja de Bentō.

Lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba – Se disculpo a rápidamente.

Tsk, la próxima vez mira por dónde vas –Le hablo una voz grave y varonil.

Levanto la mirada, encontrándose con Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular y frio de la escuela.

Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar – Se disculpo bajando la mirada avergonzada.

Bien, eso espero – Dijo continuando su caminar sin voltear a verla.

Ella solo vio marcharse y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, después de todo se había enamorado de Sasuke-kun desde la primera vez que lo vio, al llegar al instituto, el venir y verlo durante las clases para ella era un alivio a su tortura diaria.

¡Eh! La clase ya empezó, voy retrasada – Recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo a su clase.

¡Señorita Hyūga llega tarde, espere a fuera! – La sacaron al pasillo, mientras la clase se reía a todo pulmón.

Silencio – Dijo Kakashi-sensei a su clase.

Ahhhhh, este día no puede ser peor – Y como si sus palabras solo trajeran malos acontecimientos, comenzó a llover – No traje paraguas, este es el peor día de mi vida – "Tsk, la próxima vez mira por dónde vas" – Bueno, no fue tan malo, al menos puede hablar por primera vez con Sasuke-kun.

Señorita Hyūga, podría guardar silencio – Salió su sensei reprimiéndola.

Lo siento – Toda su clase comenzó a reírse otra vez de su infortunio.

Bien, continuemos – Regreso su sensei a dar su clase.

"Eres hermosa" – Escucho que alguien le decía, busco la fuente de aquella voz pero no la encontró.

Mientras tanto unos ojos llenos de sinceridad y ternura veían a Hinata, desde un país muy lejano y a la vez cercano –Muy pronto nos conoceremos, Hinata-chin – Sonrió el dueño de la voz.

* * *

><p>Bien, hasta aqui la historia.<p>

Espero y les gustara.

Asi muchas gracias por los Reviews a: Aiii y Maribelteka ^^

**Proximo capitulo:** Llegada al País De Las Pesadillas.

Bien nos vemos y recuerden dejar un comentario.

Bye!


	3. Llegada Al Pais De Las Pesadillas

Bien, aqui la continuacion de esta loca historia.

Espero y les guste, tanto como yo disfrute al hacerla.

**(N/A):** Nota de Autora.

Y como siempre los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama y una parodia de la historia de Lewis Carroll.

En fin que comienze la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Llegada Al País De Las Pesadillas.<strong>

Finalmente, sea terminado mis horas de tortura, por llegar tarde Kakashi-sensei me ha dejado un montón de deberes, eso sí es cruel (N/A: comprendo su dolor a mí me pasó lo mismo T-T), ahora que hago, yo que quería salir he ir al karaoke, después de que finalmente había de terminado de llover, ahhhhh – Suspiro derrotada.

Resignada se dirigió a su casa, el camino se le hizo largo y estresante de solo pensar lo que tenía que hacer.

Realmente, quiero que me pase algo increíblemente emocionante, lo deseo con todo mi ser sin importar que sea, pero quiero que ocurra algo, realmente quisiera que me sucediera algo bueno – Deseo con fervor sin saber que alguien ya había escuchado sus plegarias.

Unos minutos más tarde ya se encontraba enfrente de su hogar, una casa de dos pisos, de un aspecto tradicional y de gran extensión terrenal.

¡Ya llegue! – Dijo al entrar – ¿Mamá?, ¿Papá? ¿Hanabi? ¿No hay nadie? – Al entrar a la cocina encontró una nota - ¿Y esto? – Comenzó a leer – "Hinata, nos fuimos de vacaciones al Caribe, te hemos dejado el suficiente dinero para que te mantengas durante un mes, cuida la casa, con amor Mamá".

¡Se fueron al Caribe sin mí!, Snif Snif – Estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar cuando noto que le falta una parte por leer – "Posdata: te hubiéramos llevado, pero Kakashi-sensei nos comento que no querías dejar tirados los estudios, estudia mucho, suerte" – Termino de leer - ¡MALDITO KAKASHI-SENSEI, ME LAS PAGARAS! – Se escucho por todo el universo.

Mientras tanto….

A-A-ACHU, Eh creo que alguien habla mal de mí, en fin en que estaba – Le dio play a su película triple X, digo documental.

Bien continuemos….

Esto es el colmo, primero un montón de deberes y ahora resulta que me quede sola en casa por culpa de un maniático sensei que lee historias pervertidas enfrente de todos y cree que nadie se da cuenta, ahhhhhh esto no podría ser…. Mejor que sea así y no de otra forma – Se dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama.

Solo se necesitaron 5 minutos y ella cayo profundamente dormida, mientras tanto cierta persona daba inicio su estrategia de ida y bienvenida.

Muy bien que comience el plan, muy pronto mi querida y hermosa princesa estará conmigo – Sonrió para sí mismo.

CONTINUARA….

AHORA MISMO….

Después de dormir unas horas, Hinata despertó de su sueño por una extraña voz pero dulce que le decía: "Despierta mi bella ninfa".

De lo cual se quedo extrañada, pero a la vez muy confundida, no sabía de quien era enigmática voz.

"Bien es hora" – Con un chasquido de sus dedos una nota apareció en el escritorio de estudio de Hinata, mientras esta se dirigía a terminar los deberes.

Tengo que terminar los deberes que dejo mi torturador personal – Se dijo mientras se sentaba – Bien, hacer los deberes…. Mmmm…. ¿Qué es esto? – Tomando la nota en sus manos.

En ella encontró escrito algo que cambio su curso de vida.

INICIA POV. Hinata.

Encontré una extraña nota en mi escritorio de estudio, en ella tenía escrito una pequeña nota:

"Si quieres que ocurra algo bueno, solo pide ser enviada al País de las Pesadillas"

Me quede realmente extrañada - Esto debería ser una broma de Hanabi, pero cuando entre no había ninguna nota, bien porque no intentarlo no pasa nada por hacerlo, después de todo solo es una broma.

FIN POV. Hinata.

Se puso en una pose de plegaria y dijo:

"Deseo ser enviada al País de las Pesadillas" – Pero nada ocurrió – Lo sabia esto solo es una broma – Cuando de pronto la casa comenzó a temblar - ¡ ¿QUÉ SUCEDE? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Fue lo último que se escucho de Hinata en su casa.

Mientras tanto en otro mundo…

Bien, ya llega mi hermosa princesa – Sonrió con una inmensa felicidad plasmada en su rostro.

Regresando con Hinata…

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritaba mientras cae por un túnel de color morado – Esto no puede ser peor ¿o sí? – Y por cosa del destino la velocidad de la caída aumento y comenzó a dar vueltas – ¡QUE ALGUIEN PARE ESTO! - Sus suplicas de que parar fueron escuchadas, con el termino del recorrido al vislumbrar una luz blanca al final del túnel.

La luz la cegó unos momentos, pero al acostumbrarse sus ojos a la luz vio algo que la dejo sin palabras, un mundo totalmente diferente al mundo que ella conocía.

Si ella pudiera describirlo con una sola palabra solo seria: "INCREIBLE".

Esto es increíble, en qué clase de mundo estoy, mmmm…. Un momento porque todo se ve tan pequeño – Fue cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba suspendida en el aire – ¿Esta muy alto acaso puedo volar? – Se pregunto.

Eh, disculpa pero no estás volando es solo el hecho de que te estoy sujetando – Le hablo una voz a sus espaldas.

¿Eh? – Volteo a ver al dueño de la voz – Tu eres… ¿Sai-kun? – Lo dijo aun sin creerlo, ya que el chico que se encontraba sujetándola, era como un ángel de túnica blanca y con unos ojos tan llenos de curiosidad y vives.

Si y ¿tú debes de ser Hinata cierto? – Respondió y pregunto a la vez.

Si – Fue lo único que logro formular después de la impresión que se llevo en su descubrimiento.

Te están esperando – Le informo.

¿Quién? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

Ya lo veras – Fue lo último que respondió y sin más alzo el vuelo al lugar donde le esperaban.

*Mente de Hinata*

No puede ser realmente es Sai-kun, es tan diferente al que conozco tal vez esto sea un sueño, un sueño maravilloso, estoy volando en sus brazos como si fuera una princesa (N/A: yo también quiero algo así O/O), esto realmente es increíble, no quiero que me despierten.

*Regresando a la realidad*

Bien, hemos llegado – Le dijo sacándola de su ensueño.

¡Eh!, así gracias – Le dijo bajando de sus brazos.

Bien, que tengas un buen día, adiós – Se marcho desapareciendo en el cielo azul.

Cuando al fin le perdió de vista, volteo a ver su alrededor de la cual se llevo una gran impresión, no muy lejos se observaba un escenario, poco a poco se fue acercando lo que vio lo recordaría toda su vida.

Vio a Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei y Jiraya-san, bailando el Can – Can; con vestidos estrafalarios y con unas tiaras con plumas, como si fueran realmente unas bailarinas profesionistas.

¡BIENVENIDA HINATA! – Gritaron los tres al unisonó.

¡Ahhhhhh….! – Fue lo único que pudo decir al quedarse con la boca abierta.

Bienvenida Hinata – Escucho una voz conocida y muy querida que le saludaba.

Shino-kun – Volteo esperando ver a su querido amigo pero encontró algo diferente – ¿Eres tú?... – Su amigo era una oruga gigante, solo su cara permanecía humana - ¿Qué te paso?

Nada, realmente así soy yo, - le respondió con simples – Bien tengo cosas que hacer, que tengas buen día – Se despidió mientras comenzaba su viaje.

¿Así eres tú?... ¡Eh!... Espera – Pero ya era tarde ya se había marchado.

Hola Hinata, es un gusto finalmente hablar contigo – Le comunico una voz que nunca antes había escuchado, volteando poco a poco por el miedo descubrir algo terrible de lo que ya había visto, lo único que encontró fue a Akamaru.

Akamaru, menos mal pensé que me iba a encontrar al terrible – Le explico al canino.

Mmmm… Algo terrible en este mundo, tal vez pero que yo sepa yo no soy tan terrible ¿o sí? – Le hablo el can – ¡Eh! Sucede algo, de pronto te has puesto pálida de pronto – Le pregunto preocupado.

No es nada – Le respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

En fin, tengo que irme quede con Kiba de juntarnos y dar un paseo por el bosque – Le respondió como si no fuera nada del otro mundo – Así, bienvenida Hinata.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Se hizo esta y muchas preguntas.

Eres más hermosa en persona de lo que imaginaba – Le dijo una voz.

¡Eh! – Fue lo único que pudo exclamar al levantar la mirada, al encontrarse con una mirada llena de ternura y amor - ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

Bienvenida, este es el País de las Pesadillas, donde las personas que conoces muestran su verdadero ser, incluso yo lo muestro, soy Sasuke Uchiha es un placer conocerte – Me sonrió con una ternura intensa.

No puede ser, ¿tú eres Sasuke-kun? ¡ESTO REALMENTE ES UNA PESADILLA! – Grito con todas mis fuerzas en ese loco País.

Vamos tranquilízate lo entenderás todo con el tiempo – Le explico para calmar.

Es que no puede ser verdad, Sasuke-kun nunca seria tierno con nadie – Le dijo al no creerle que él fuera el chico del que se enamoro.

¿Tú crees? Porque yo pienso aquí me siento más libre con mi forma de ser – Le explico – No crees lo mismo Princesa *Boeing* - Se escucho al final un extraño ruido.

¿Boeing? – Se pregunto mientras buscaba el origen del sonido ¡Ah! ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto al levantar la mirada.

Esto – Se señalo la cabeza.

Si – Confirmo.

Son mis orejas de Neko a que son monas y más cuando estoy de forma Chibi – Se encogió, mostrando a un pequeño Sasuke-kun extremadamente tierno y adorable (N/A: Yo quiero uno así O/O).

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse en su descubrimiento.

Pero…. Pero…. Sasuke-kun nunca luciría tan tierno – Le dijo tratando de explicarle las diferencias.

¡AH! Si es porque te molesta mi apariencia de tierno gatito, puedo convertirme en un TIGRE CONTIGO – Le dijo mientras se acerca a ella de una forma muy sensual y le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda (N/A: Suertuda *-*) – Es broma no creas lo que te dijo principalmente prefiero ser un Neko pequeño – Le explico, pero era demasiado tarde….

¡PLAF! – Hinata se había desmayado.

¿Hinata? oye ¿Hinata? ¿Hola? – Intento regresarla estado consiente - Se desmayo por algo tan simple – Se dijo rindiéndose – En fin, pero así desmayada se ve mucho más tierna y hermosa – Se dijo para sí mismo.

¿Tú me ayudaras verdad princesa Hinata? – Le sonrió y acaricio el rostro con mucha delicadeza y cariño.

* * *

><p>Espero y les alla gustado.<p>

Ahora va un GRAN AGRADECIMIENTO A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW.

Y espero que dejen mas, asi si quieren ver la imagen de Sasuken-kun en Neko en mi perfil esta la imagen de inspiracion.

Y claro tambien la sexy.

**Proximo Capitulo: **Personalidades Opuestas, Pero Aun Asi Me Gustas.

Bien nos veremos en otro capitulo.

Cuidense y disfruten el resto de su semana.

Asi lo olvidaba muy pronto un poco de Gaahina e el fic.

Ahora si

¡ Bye !


	4. Personalidades Opuestas

Bien, que puedo decir me quede sin inspiracion y aparte de que tenia examenes

Pero me dije: "Tengo subir ya mis historias no puedo dejarlas asi"

Y mirenme ya aqui publicando un nuevo capitulo :)

En fin...

**Aclaraciones:**

**R/S: **Son las repuestas del Sasuke-Kun que conocemos.

** Sasu-Neko y Sasuke-Chan:** Se refiere a su otra personalidad del frio y calculador Sasu.

Y recuerden la serie de Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sama y la historia a Lewis Caroll.

Disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Personalidades Opuestas, Pero Aun Así Me Gustas.<strong>

Después de unas horas, Hinata al fin volvió en sí, se encontraba un poco desorientada sobre el lugar donde se encontraba, ya que no recordaba que había sucedido hasta que...

¡Qué bien ya despertaste! Me tenias preocupado – Le hablaba un Chibi-Sasuke-kun flotando frente a su cara.

Y como si se tratara de una película recordó todo lo sucedido y el motivo su desmayo.

Ahhhhhh... – Fue lo primero que dijo mientras se alejaba de él a una distancia prudente - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

¿Eso? – Se preguntaba al no saber de que hablaba - ¿Eso? ¿Eso? Ahhhhhh... "¡ESO!" – Recordando al fin – Perdóname no lo pude evitar como eres tan hermosa – Lo soltó como si no fuera cosa del otro mundo.

Realmente tú no eres Sasuke-kun – Al escucharlo hablar tan libremente.

Claro que lo soy, pero ya lo dije soy su personalidad verdadera – Queriendo hacerle recordar su existencia en ese extraño país – Y por supuesto su parte de él, así que técnicamente yo soy el a la vez – Dando por terminada su explicación.

Espera, si tu eres parte de Sasuke-kun, eso quiere decir que ¿tienen las mismas afinaciones?, ¿puedo comprobarlo con unas preguntas que solo él puede responder? Solo para comprobar si realmente eres parte de él – Pregunto queriendo saciar su curiosidad.

Bien, pregunta – Queriendo dar por zanjado el asunto – Pero que sea rápido no tenemos tiempo por perder – Preocupado por lo mucho que faltaba por explicar.

¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer? – **R/S: "Prepararme para ser superior a cualquier otro Uchiha".**

Ver anime de Nekos y comprar cosas de colección vía online – Fue una respuesta totalmente a la que menciono el Sasuke que conocía.

¡Eh! Como sea la siguiente ¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito? – **R/S: "El hecho de tener tiempo para mi"**

El jugar todos los juegos de batalla y ecchi que pueda – Fue su sutil respuesta.

Con esta respuesta lo único que provoco en Hinata fue un leve tic su ceja izquierda.

"El me está engañando, lo sé está mintiendo por lo que él, realmente no es Sasuke" – Fue a la conclusión que llego – Dime, ¿Quién eres tu realmente?

Soy Sasuke Uchiha, ya te lo he dicho – Un poco fastidiado ya por la misma pregunta.

Pero Sasuke-kun nunca ACTUARIA DE UNA FORMA TAN VERGONZOSA – Queriendo dar a entender la diferencia.

El Sasuke que tú conoces, es aquel que se oculta bajo una fachada de frial y enigma, aquel que se avergüenza de su yo interno – Entristeció al relatarle lo que pensaba su otro yo de él, tomando con sus patitas sus orejitas y cubriéndose con ellas su cara e inflando sus mejillas sonrojadas por el enojo (N/A, Yue, Inner de Yue: ¡A que Kawai! O/O).

"Que Kawai y tan mono" – Fue todo lo que pensó Hinata al verlo y sin pensarlo lo abrazo – No eres nada para avergonzarse, tu eres lo más hermoso y cariñoso que he visto en toda mi vida

Princesa gracias – Correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron Hinata prometió escuchar a Sasu-Neko (Como ella lo había nombrado para diferenciarlo del otro) toda su explicación y el por qué estaba en este mundo.

Bien, Hinata tú fuiste traída a este mundo para poder traer de nuevo la paz y calma, este mundo como vez fue creado por los de tu mundo cuando ocultan su verdadera forma de ser en el planeta tierra y la única forma de traer la paz de vuelta es logrando que los de tu mundo se muestren como son en realidad" – Hizo una pausa para verificar si le seguía en la conversación – Y para eso tú tienes que hacer que aunque sea un poco demuestren en público su personalidad, para eso tienes que aprender como son aquí y así saber cómo sacar su personalidad en allá.

Pero, eso significa ¿qué tendría que hacerlo en todo el mundo? – Sintiéndose incapaz de realizar tal acción.

No es necesario todo el mundo, solo hacerlo en los chicos que mas esconden su personalidad en tu instituto, después de todo son los que más causan problemas aquí en el País de las Pesadillas – Informándole muy bien sobre su misión – Pero antes quiero saber ¿si lo harás? No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres – Queriendo saber su opinión.

Si, lo hare – Determinada a realizar la misión que le impartieron.

Bien, para empezar tienes que enseñarte a ir y venir aquí, además del tiempo entre ambos mundos y los lugares en los que puedes venir y no, pero sobre todo el hecho de tener que aprender a cuidar de mi – Dando a entender lo que le hacía falta.

Espera, ¿cuidar de ti? – Preguntando presintiendo lo peor.

Si, de ahora en adelante viviré contigo y me cuidaras y yo a ti MI PEQUEÑA PRINCESA – Volviendo a transformarse en Sasuke mayor Neko – ASI QUE NO TE PREOCUPES PROMETO QUE NO SERE MALO EN LA CAMA – Le dijo mientras le sujetaba el mentón.

Hinata solo se puso más roja que un tomate y cayo desmaya en los brazos de un Sasuke mayor Neko.

REALMENTE ME VUELVES LOCO PRINCESA – Aprovecho el momento de tenerla en brazos y le beso suavemente en los labios – BIEN ES HORA DE REGRESAR A TU MUNDO CONMIGO – La cargo como toda una princesa en brazos y con el chasquido de sus dedos aparecieron en el mundo de Hinata.

20 minutos después…

Donde estoy – Dijo por fin despertando de su sueño – Esta es mi habitación – Finalmente reconociendo el lugar donde se encontraba.

Buenos días, Princesa Hinata – Le saludo un mini-Neko Sasuke mientras entraba volando a su habitación.

Sasu-Neko-kun eres mucho más pequeño aquí, que en el País de las Pesadillas – Sorprendida por su tamaño de mini peluche.

Bueno, eso se debe a que aquí mi existencia se oculta mucho mas – Explicando su situación – Por cierto ¿no tienes instituto? – Al ver la hora.

¿Eh? – Volteo a ver a su despertador, efectivamente eran las 8 de la mañana del otro día – Espera, eso no es posible, antes de irme eran las 8 pero de la noche ¿Cómo es posible esto?

Bueno eso se debe a la diferencia de horarios entre ambos mundos y que duraste más tiempo dormida en tu primer desmayo – Dando a entender la situación.

Ah, eso explica las cosas, espera un momento – Lentamente volteo su rostro a la dirección de su escritorio y hay encontró su perdición del día, los deberes de Kakashi-sensei - ¡MALDICION LOS DEBERES! – Se escucho por toda la casa.

Así eso y además de que ya es tarde para las clases – Solo basto eso para que Hinata se moviera a una velocidad increíble para ordenar todo lo que ocupaba.

Solo bastaron 5 minutos y Hinata ya se encontraba de camino al instituto con una miniatura de Sasuke Uchiha resolviendo sus deberes a velocidad luz (N/A: No podía dejarla morir sola XD), llegando justo a tiempo a sus clases.

Hyūga-san qué bueno que nos acompañe – Fue lo primero que le dijo Kakashi al verla llegar unos segundos antes de que el entrara.

Buenos días Kakashi-sensei – Devolviendo el saludo de mala gana – "Te odio" – Fue todo lo que pensó al verlo.

Tomando asiento en su lugar recordó a Sasu-Neko-kun y sus deberes pendientes, revisando cuidadosamente el interior de su maletín encontró un espacio temporal de color violeta, donde sus deberes y útiles flotaban a la deriva, y un pequeño Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba agotado por el trabajo realizado a alta velocidad.

Termine a tiempo – Comunicándole su hazaña a su nueva dueña.

Gracias Sasu-Neko-kun – Agradeció en voz baja a su salvador.

Hyūga-san puedes dejar de hablar con tu maletín y poner atención a clase – Le reprendió Kakashi al estar distraída.

"Maldición" – Pensó para sus adentros.

"La ayudare un poco con este pervertido" – Se propuso Sasu-Neko-kun.

¿Y bien? Hyūga-san prestara atención a clase – Le interrogo Kakashi.

Si lo hare – Brillaron unos ojos pequeños antes de que terminara – En cuanto usted deje de mirarme las piernas ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO DE CLOSET! – Toda la clase se quedo con la boca abierta por lo exclamado por Hinata incluso esta por lo que dijo.

Bien si así vamos, continué con lo que esta asiendo y yo con lo mío – Eso solo dejo a todos con un sentimiento de pena y decepción hacia Kakashi y su forma de actuar.

"Yo le dije eso a Kakashi-sensei y para colmo es un pervertido que me mira las piernas" – Preguntándose lo que dijo y descubrió. - **"Bueno deberías de saber que esa es realmente su personalidad" **– Interrumpió sus cabalidades mentales – "Eh, ¿Sasu-Neko-kun puedes leer la mente?" – Asombrado por las diversas habilidades que poseía su nuevo amigo – **"Claro y también me puedo comunicar mentalmente solo contigo y todo gracias al BESO" **– Revelo sin pensarlo – "¿Beso? ¿Qué beso?" – Pregunto ya que no recordaba algo así – "**Eh, bueno eso ahora no es importante lo mejor será que prestes atención a la lección" – **Evito el tema sobre el beso que le robo mientras se encontraba inconsciente.

En el descanso...

Ah, esta fue una mañana demasiada movida – Se quejo por todo lo que había que tenido que pasar – Y para colmo aun falta la mitad del día – Mientras se sentaba a comer lo que compro en la cafetería.

No es para tanto al menos dejaste salir una parte de Kakashi al exterior, continua así con los demás – Animándola del estado de depresión en el que se encontraba.

Sí, pero era una parte que nunca debí haber conocido – Sintiendo una gran vergüenza ajena hacia su maestro.

Terminando de comer su pobre almuerzo que solo constaba en pan (N/A: "Que nutritivo" 0.0U).

En fin, dejemos este asunto por terminado y continuemos con nuestra misión – No tomándole importancia al tema del ero-sensei y sus perversiones ocultas para sus alumnas.

Eso es fácil para ti, ya que no lo soportas todos los días – Sintiéndose más desolada.

Bueno eso se puede solucionar con…..

Y así siguieron por unos minutos platicando por los pasillos del instituto mientras regresaban al salón de Hinata, hasta que…

¡PLAF!... ¡CRASH!... ¡CATLAPLUM!... (N/A: Si lo sé sonido muy barato ¬¬)

¡Qué dolor! – Se quejo Hinata por el choque que sufrió al doblar en una esquina de las escaleras.

Eso es lo que debería de decir yo – Le dijo una voz familiar

¡Eh!... ¡Sasuke-kun! – Frente a ella se encontraba su primer amor con cara de fastidio en la cual se leía perfectamente la expresión: "Porque demonios siempre me pasa esto contigo".

E...Es...Esto... yo... - Pero cuando por fin parecía que había agarrado valor un pequeño objeto cayo de la cabeza de Sasuke

¿Qué esto? – Levanto por la cola aun Sasu-Neko-kun mareado por todo el proceso del choque y los golpes recibidos.

¡Ah! – Señalo – Sasu-Neko-kun ¿estás bien? – Lo tomo de las manos de su amor.

Pero este no le respondió al estar aun mareado y algo inconsciente por el golpe.

¡Qué estupidez tener un muñeco así y más aun que se llamo como yo! – Fue el arrogante comentario del Sasuke mayor, justo cuando despertaba el menor quien al escucharlo se sintió realmente herido por las palabras dichas por otro mitad.

¡EL NO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ! – Se lo grito levantándose del suelo – Yo creo que es alguien realmente algo maravilloso y me alegro mucho de que este conmigo.

"¡Hina-hime-sama ahora la respeto más!" – Fueron los pensamientos del pequeño Sasuke al escuchar a su amor defenderlo.

Claro, que a veces es muy atrevido y un poco vago – "Cambie de opinión ¬¬" – Pero aun así lo quiero como es – Le sonrió al pequeño que en esos momentos se encontraba muy sonrojado por tal confesión.

No deberías de decir eso, después de todo solo es un muñeco – Evadiendo la mirada de la causante de su retraso a clases.

¿Eh? – Volteo a verle, logrando notar un pequeño sonrojo en Sasuke-kun – "¿Esta sonrojado por lo que dije a Sasu-Neko-kun? ¡Imposible!" – Fueron el pensamiento que tuvo durante unos minutos, el esquivando su mirada y ella buscando un explicación a ese sonrojo.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta, hasta que…

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡LLEGO TARDE! – Fue todo lo que se escuchó de un chico rubio que pasó a alta velocidad, por medio de ellos.

Es tarde y tengo lecciones – Regreso a la normalidad – Hmp, eres interesante – Le regalo una media sonrisa (N/A: Como es típico de los Uchihas sus medias sonrisas pueden provocar un paro cardíaco O/O).

Si – Fue todo lo pudo decir al ponerse nerviosa por la sonrisa de su primer amor.

¿Hinata? ¿No deberías de estar en clase? – Fue la simple pregunta de Sasu-Neko-Kun que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

¿Ah? ¡MIERDA ES TARDE! – Es lo único que atino a decir mientras salía disparada a clase.

Hinata, gracias – Dijo Sasuke-Chan realmente muy apenado mientras está corría a clase.

¿Por qué? – Sin saber de dónde venía ese agradecimiento.

Por defenderme y por quererme – Se tapo con sus orejas el rostro por lo dicho.

No hay de que, además de que... – No completo su oración.

¿De qué? – Quiso saber.

No nada – Termino de recorrer su largo camino – "De que siempre podre contar con Sasuke-Chan en las buenas y malas me hace realmente feliz, además que gracias a ti pude armarme de valor a hablarle a Sasuke-kun" – Fueron sus pensamientos mientras abría la puerta corrediza.

Lamento la tardanza, me da permiso de entrar – Hizo una reverencia al entrar.

Adelante, me alegra que nos acompañe Hinata-San – Le recibió un feliz Kakashi.

Si – Respondió tomando asiento y escondiendo a Sasu-Neko-Kun – "A pesar de ser tan diferentes, realmente ambos me gustan y me agradan como son" – Fueron sus pensamientos al recordar su encuentro con el Sasuke-kun que ella conocía y la comparación con su otro yo – "Realmente me gustas sin importar como seas"

* * *

><p>Bien hasta aqui, espero y les gustara.<p>

Proximo Capitulo:

**Primera Misión.**


	5. Primera Misión

Bien despues de quien sabe cuantos meses regreso con un nuevo capitulo y de antemano perdon por la espera.

**Por cierto Naruto y sus personajes no son mios son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.**

Anuncio: Se necesitan de estas canciones para el capitulo de hoy:

www. youtube watch?v=wjv7Cf10tAQ Primera canción.

www. youtube watch?v=axDcOIXbodI Segunda canción.

Solo recuerden juntar el link y listo.

Sin mas preambulos, cha chan...

El capitulo ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Primera Misión.<strong>

Al día siguiente en cierto hogar, habitado por el momento por una chica y su interesante amigo, estaban por comenzar las aventuras que los unirían en lazos más estrechos, todo iniciando de una manera particular….

Un pequeño personaje se levantó temprano del lado de su hermosa Hime-sama, flotando llego al cuarto de aseo donde hizo lo que tenía que hacer (N/A: Tomar una ducha XD).

Momentos después salió pero no en tamaño miniatura sino de tamaño "normal" como lucia su contra parte excepto que tenía orejas y cola de gato y solo lleva una toalla alrededor de la cintura (N/A: ¡Pensamientos pervertidos fuera! .) Y el agua le escurría por el dorso mientras se secaba la cabeza con otra toalla (N/A: El pensamiento pervertido gano *¬*).

-"Mi pequeña y querida princesa, la sorprenderé con una pequeña sorpresa" – Pensó el alter ego de Sasuke.

-Le hare de desayunar – Dijo ya estando en la cocina vestido solo con un pantalón negro y el torso descubierto (N/A: *¬*) – Y para hacerlo más entretenido un poco de música.

**Inicia Primera Canción **(N/A: Por cierto es la primera vez que meto canciones a una historia no sean crueles si me equivoco en algo .)…

**Oh, my love, my darling, **

**I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time, **

**Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much.**

**Oh, mi amor, mi querida, **

**He deseado tanto tus caricias **

**Durante un largo y solitario tiempo.**

Mientras una Hinata que se encontraba dormida en el segundo piso, se encontraba soñando con príncipe de cabellos y ojos azabaches.

En el sueño...

-Que hermosa canción – Le dijo Hinata al Sasuke que se encontraba bailando con ella al ritmo de la melodía.

-Y solo para nosotros dos – Le sonrió de forma picara y coqueta.

**AND TIME GOES BY SO SLOWLY,**

**AND TIME CAN DO SO MUCH.**

**¿ARE YOU STILL MINE?**

**Y EL TIEMPO PASA TAN LENTAMENTE,**

**Y EL TIEMPO PUEDE HACER TANTAS COSAS.**

**¿AÚN ERES MÍA?**

-Realmente no quiero que esto acabe nunca – Dijo totalmente perdida en el suave movimiento del baile que concordaba con la música.

-Ni yo Hime – La abrazo acercándola a él.

**I NEED YOUR LOVE.**

**I NEED YOUR LOVE.**

**GOD SPEED YOUR LOVE TO ME.**

**NECESITO TU AMOR.**

**NECESITO TU AMOR.**

**QUE DIOS ACELERE TU AMOR HACIA MÍ.**

-Sasuke-kun –

-¿Si Hinata? –

-Yo quiero decirte que te amo – Se confesó ya que con el calor del momento no sintió ninguna vergüenza por decir lo que clamaba su ser.

-Eso ya lo sé – Le respondió sin inmutarse mucho el Uchiha el cual solo le sonría y le miraba de forma muy cariñosa.

**LONELY RIVERS FLOW TO THE SEA, TO THE SEA,**

**TO THE OPEN ARMS OF THE SEA.**

**LONELY RIVERS SIGH: "WAIT FOR ME, WAIT FOR ME".**

**I´LL BE COMING HOME, WAIT FOR ME.**

**LOS RÍOS SOLITARIOS FLUYEN AL MAR, AL MAR,**

**A LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS DEL MAR.**

**LOS RÍOS SOLITARIOS SUSPIRAN: "ESPÉRAME, ESPÉRAME".**

"**ESTOY YENDO A CASA, ESPÉRAME".**

-¡¿Que ya lo sabias?! – Pregunto sorprendida por la revelación.

-Si lo supe desde la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron –

-¿Y...? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? – Queriendo conocer sus sentimientos.

-Lo que yo siento por ti es esto... – Dijo mientras la tomaba por el mentón para unir sus labios con los de ella.

**OH, MY LOVE, MY DARLING,**

**I´VE HUNGERED FOR YOUR TOUCH**

**A LONG, LONELY TIME.**

**OH, MI AMOR, MI QUERIDA,**

**HE DESEADO TANTO TUS CARICIAS**

**DURANTE UN LARGO, SOLITARIO TIEMPO.**

-"Sasuke-kun me está besando" – Es lo que pensó aun no creyéndose lo que ocurría

**AND TIME GOES BY SO SLOWLY,**

**AND TIME CAN DO SO MUCH.**

**¿ARE YOU STILL MINE?**

**Y EL TIEMPO PASA TAN LENTAMENTE,**

**Y EL TIEMPO PUEDE HACER TANTAS COSAS.**

**¿AÚN ERES MÍA?**

-"Esto debe de ser un sueño" – Aun no creyendo lo que ocurría – "Pero se siente tan real, puedo sentir su calidez" –

**I NEED YOUR LOVE.**

**I NEED YOUR LOVE.**

**GOD SPEED YOUR LOVE TO ME.**

**NECESITO TU AMOR.**

**NECESITO TU AMOR.**

**QUE DIOS ACELERE TU AMOR HACIA MÍ.**

-"Tan real..." – Pensó mientras abría sus ojos, los cuales se encontraron se encontraron con la visión de Sasuke inclinada sobre ella con el torso desnudo y siendo besada por este mientras estaba recostada en su cama – "Esto realmente es un sueño" – Cerrando de nuevo los ojos unos segundos para después abrirlos y percatarse que este Sasuke tenía orejas y cola – "¡Sasu-Neko-kun!" – Fue su grito mental antes de desmayarse con la cara completamente roja.

-Vaya parece ser que no se despertó con mi beso – Dijo el travieso Neko – Y yo que quería despertarla como la bella durmiente – Sintiéndose decepcionado porque su plan fallo.

Unos momentos después...

Se puede observar a una joven y un pequeño Neko corriendo a gran velocidad por las calles de la ciudad tratando de llegar lo más temprano posible.

-¡No puede ser que llegare de nuevo tarde! – Se quejó Hinata mientras cruzaba una avenida a una velocidad increíble.

-Bueno, es tu culpa por no despertarte – Le regaño el Neko.

-Pero ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – Inquirió indignada por su falta de apoyo.

-¡Si te desperté pero te volviste a dormir! – Le refuto enojado - ¡Oh acaso olvidaste que te prepare el desayuno y después te bese para despertarte! – Dijo de la forma más tranquila y común de la vida.

-Esa no es forma de despertar a las personas O/O – Dejando en claro que no se repitiera.

-Si tú lo dices, pero siento que otras mujeres así les gustaría ser despertadas – Ironizó su comentario.

-Yo no creo que todas las mujeres piensen lo mismo (N/A: Habla por ti misma ¬.¬).

Unos minutos después llegaron a su destino, la escuela en donde después de miradas lascivas de parte de Kakashi-sensei, unas materias aburridas y unos minutos del receso para almorzar nuestros personajes llegaron a una situación un tanto vergonzosa...

-¿Estás seguro sobre esto? – Le pregunto una no muy segura Hinata a su pequeño Neko.

-¡Por supuesto! Investigar al enemigo a tratar es lo fundamental para conocer sus debilidades y saber la forma de combatirlo en el campo de batalla – Dijo muy emocionado un pequeño Sasuke.

-Eso lo entiendo muy bien – Dándole la razón a la estrategia que quería utilizar – Pero… ¡¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos en el conducto de ventilación y específicamente en el salón de música?! – Creyendo que todo aquello aparte de vergonzoso era muy raro para vigilar a alguien.

-Eso lo sabrás muy pronto – Le dijo muy emocionado - ¡Mira se acerca! – Señalando la puerta del salón que se comenzaba abrirse.

-¿Eh? – Volteando a ver a la dirección señalada - ¡Debe ser mentira! – No pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos veían - ¡SabakunoGaara! – Dijo sorprendida en un murmullo a su pequeño acompañante.

-Si, él es la primera persona a la que tienes que cambiar – Refiriéndose al serio chico que se encontraba ante ellos.

-Pero es el chico más serio, tenebroso y…. – Le fue imposible continuar hablando ya que la melodía que producía el piano que se encontraba en el salón se dejó escuchar por todo el salón inundando de un sentimiento de paz, amor y tranquilidad.

Inicio de la segunda canción (N/A: Denle play a la música ^_^)...

-Que hermosa melodía pero a la vez tan melancólica, nunca creí que conocería este lado tan opuesto de Gaara-kun a lo que aparenta ser – Sorprendiéndose por su hallazgo.

-Te lo dije todos ocultan secretos y apariencias que no quieren dejar salir y él es el enemigo a vencer ya que de todos tus amigos y conocidos él nunca se muestra ni si quiera una vez – Relatando algo que era muy obvio para los de su mundo mas no para los que habitan la tierra.

-Ya veo, espero lograr mi cometido – Poniéndose seria ante el reto a vencer.

-No te preocupes yo te apoyare, ya verás que... – Se vio interrumpido en su plática al escuchar la apacible voz de Gaara al entonar una hermosa canción.

**Kanashii hodo hikari dashita**

**Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare.**

**Lo que alguna vez fue solo oscuridad,**

**Con tus alas ven a iluminar, la tristeza olvidar.**

**Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta **

**Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta **

**Kagami ni utsuta kiseki no yoru **

**Masaku o hazushi hajime ta my soul.**

**Yo vivia siempre atado a una dócil libertad,**

**Con el frio resplandor de los rayos del sol,**

**En el espejo, en su reflejo, la noche me hace ver,**

**La máscara que mi alma oculto.**

**Kuzureteyuku abe no muko wa **

**Zetsubou mo kibo mo onaji kao suru **

**Mita sare nai kokoro aru nara **

**Tobi tateru shuumatsu no prolongue he.**

**No existe distinción, no es posible encontrar,**

**La esperanza y desesperación, una misma identidad,**

**Y si tu corazón no está satisfecho aún,**

**Vamos a volar en la inmensidad hoy y siempre hasta el final.**

**Yaiba no youna kaze fuku sekai **

**¿Mamorubeki mono wa nannano ka? **

**Hitotsu hitotsu itami wo shiru tabi **

**Hontou no jibun he to chikazuku.**

**En un mundo donde el viento vigila sin cesar,**

**¿Qué será aquello que debiera proteger?**

**Mi camino es doloroso, desde hace tiempo ya,**

**Cada vez conozco quien realmente soy.**

**Kieyuku fake light **

**Umareyuku true light **

**kono te ni...**

**Desparece falsa luz,**

**Nace, verdadera luz,**

**Por mi…**

-El realmente tiene una voz hermosa – Dijo Hinata completamente embelesada por la canción.

-¡¿Eh?! – Se sorprendió el pequeño Neko al ver a su amada en ese estado tan soñador – "Es imposible que se allá enamorado, si solo le encanta la canción eso es todo" – Queriendo creer que solo eran fantasías suyas.

Yaiba no youna kaze fuku sekai

¿Mamorubeki mono wa nannano ka?

Hitotsu hitotsu itami wo shiru tabi

Hontou no jibun he to chikazuku.

**En un mundo donde el viento vigila sin cesar,**

**¿Qué será aquello que debiera proteger?**

**Mi camino es doloroso, desde hace tiempo ya,**

**Cada vez conozco quien realmente soy.**

**Kieyuku fake light **

**Umareyuku true light **

**Kono te ni...**

**Desparece falsa luz,**

**Nace, verdadera luz,**

**Por mi…**

-¡Ah! Realmente maravilloso – Suspiro la pequeña espía soñando despierta.

-"Esto ya no me gusta ¬.¬U, además Hinata no se supone que te gusta mi contraparte Q-Q" – Penso Sasu-kun totalmente horrorizado con lo que ocurría (N/A: Admitámoslo Gaara tiene un no sé qué te hace perder la cabeza con solo mirarle *¬*).

**Shiroku somaru yami tsukinukete**

**Atarshii jidai wo kizamitsuzukero**

**Tokiwanashita kokoro no mama ni**

**Hateshinaku tsuzuiteku….**

**Byakuya wo tobe.**

**Ayúdame a forjar una nueva era hoy,**

**Vamos juntos a atravesar la terrible oscuridad,**

**Con este corazón que logro la libertad,**

**Vamos a volar por la eternidad….**

**En la blanca oscuridad.**

La atmosfera que se había creado por la canción de Gaara-kun fue interrumpido por el sonido de la campana de la escuela, dando a entender que se reanudaban las clases. Provocando en el chico pelirrojo que cerrara la tapa del piano y se comenzara alejar del salón de música.

-¡Ah! Vaya finalmente se termina mi tortura – Suspiro aliviado el Neko – Hina-chan es hora de salir de aquí – Recordando que tenían que volver a las ultimas clases.

-Si, pero por donde salimos – Ya que no podían volver por donde entraron.

-Solo queda una salida – Dijo emocionado.

-¿Cuál? –

-Seguir avanzando – Sugirió el Neko bastante animado.

-Se nota que esto te divierte ¬.¬U – Dijo viendo la reacción que tenía.

-La verdad si – Se sonrojo un poco por verse descubierto – Bien empujemos estas rejas del ducto de ventilación y salgamos – Comenzó a empujar para salir de esa situación.

Unos minutos después se encontraban fuera, pero lamentablemente fueron descubiertos antes de poder colocar de nuevo la rejilla en su lugar por unos ojos aguamarinas que la miraban intensamente a ella, ya que el pequeño Sasuke se había escondido inmediatamente para no ser descubierto.

-¿Quién eres y desde cuando estás aquí? – Pregunto completamente serio y un poco sonrojado.

-"Maldición ya nos descubrieron" – Pensaron al unísono el pequeño Neko y su princesa.

* * *

><p>Bueno por el momento eso es todo y se agradecen sus comentarios y realmente lamento la tardanza.<p>

Y espero con ansias conocer lo que opinan de este capitulo pero sobre sus sugerencias o inquietudes,

aunque tarde en responder en MP.

Asi la proxima vez un poco de Gaahina *.* yeah!

Proximo capitulo:

**Conociendo la otra cara de la moneda.**

Hasta la proxima, bye ;)


	6. Conociendo La Otra Cara De La Moneda

Hola! Emm... NO TENGO PERDON! HACE TANTOS AÑOS QUE NO ACTUALIZO QUE NO SE SI AUN SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA! Pero aquí esta un nuevo capitulo!

Bueno tan bien la actualización se debe a que por fin tuve inspiración y también notaran que mi forma de escribir va a cambiar un poco, así que espero y les guste este nuevo capitulo y antes que nada!

_**La renuncia legal! Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, así como la historia de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, solo la historia e ideas locas me pertenecen!**_

Ahora si disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Conociendo la otra cara de la moneda.<strong>

Una mañana tan radiante como ninguna otra, donde los alumnos asistían tranquilamente a sus clases sin ninguna preocupación, todo era paz y tranquilidad como cualquier otro miércoles, solo por un muy pequeño e insignificante problema:

-¡GAARA SE ENCUENTRA ACOMPAÑADO DE UNA CHICA, ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! – Grito un estudiante totalmente temblando del miedo y corriendo en círculos invadido por el pánico.

-¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Se escuchó el grito de los estudiantes por todo el instituto (Ai: Bien creo que exagere ^_^U).

Y tal vez este pequeño acontecimiento histórico necesita una breve explicación así que corra el flash back.

_~FLASH BACK~_

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? – Volvió a preguntar un poco alterado por verse descubierto.

-Esto…... yo… bueno yo estaba…. Yo solo…. – Trataba de explicar para salir de la situación.

-¿Y bien? – Pregunto levemente molesto

-Desde que comenzó a tocar el piano – Respondió totalmente avergonzada por ser descubierta.

-…– Simplemente se quedó avergonzado y callado viéndola fijamente – No…. No se lo digas a nadie… por favor – Pidió con su típica cara estoica pero con rubor en sus pómulos.

-C-Claro no hay problema ocultare su secreto – Sonrió tratando de transmitirle confianza.

-Gracias pero lamentablemente no confío en tu palabra, por lo que de ahora en adelante estarás todo el día a mi lado desde el inicio de clases hasta su termino – Ordeno.

-¡EHHHHH! – Gritaron tanto Hinata como Neko-kun.

-¿No escuchaste a alguien mas? – Percatándose de la voz del Neko.

-No para nada…. ¿Pe-Pero real-realmente es necesario llegar a ese extremo? – Pregunto contrariada.

-Si y no acepto negativas – Dijo dando por terminado el asunto.

-E-Eh…. Pero…. Pero…. – Intento replicar pero la voz no le salía.

-Sin peros Hinata Hyūga – Demando Gaara con su voz seria.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Pregunto completamente sorprendida.

-Aunque no lo creas Hyūga eres famosa por 2 buenos motivos – Dijo mirando sin discreción sus pechos.

-¿Qué motivos? – Sin captar la dirección de su vista.

-Eres realmente inocente – Sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Eh? – Ladeo la cabeza al no entender su comentario.

-Te veo mañana – Salió del salón aun sonriendo levemente y dejando a una muy confundida Hinata en el salón.

-¿A qué se referirá con dos buenas razones? – Pregunto totalmente confundida.

-"Princesa ¿No sé si preocuparme o sentirme feliz de tu inocencia?" – Pensó Sasu-neko – Hinata debes de volver a clases, después de todo ya sonó la campana – Le recordó a su acompañante logrando en el proceso sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es cierto, lo había olvidado – Tomo entre sus manos al neko y saliendo corriendo al salón de clases.

Después de que las clases terminaron, Hinata se dirigió a su hogar sin saber que una persona le seguía muy de cerca por lo que al llegar a su casa esa persona supo perfectamente donde vivía.

**Al día siguiente…**

Hinata salía tranquilamente de su hogar cuando de repente una voz a sus espaldas la sorprendió.

-Buenos días Hinata – Saludo calmadamente Gaara.

-¡¿Gaara?! – Pregunto sorprendida de verlo frente a su hogar.

-Te dije que te vería mañana, lo que quiere decir, hoy – Comento Gaara sin inmutarse de la sorpresa que causo a la chica.

-¿Cómo supiste donde vivía? – Pregunto contrariada y aun sorprendida de verlo frente a su puerta.

-Ayer te seguí y supe donde vivías, por cierto, deberías de tener cuidado cuando camines a casa, un pervertido podría aprovecharse de tu ignorancia – Comento como si nada del mundo.

-"Ya puedo verlo" – Pensó Hinata para sus adentros.

-Ahora que todo se arregló, es hora de irnos – Señalo con su cabeza el camino que llevaba a la escuela.

-Bien – Se resignó a seguirle.

-"Este tipo podría ser un problema" – Pensó Sasu-neko.

_~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~_

Y así es como llegamos a esta mañana, pero dejando de lado las personas que entraron en crisis e histeria colectiva, había una persona que no le agrado para nada ver a Hyūga siendo acompañada por el famoso matón Gaara.

-Tsk, Maldito pelirrojo de mierda – Murmuro una voz visiblemente molesto con la situación.

-¡Hey Naruto! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Las clases ya casi comienzan – Le grito Sakura compañera de salón de Naruto.

-¡Ya voy! – La siguió pero visiblemente se encontraba molesto por la visión que tuvo de la singular e improbable pareja.

-"Esto es malo" – Pensó cierto gatito – "Tengo que evitar que otros interfieran entre el amor de mi otro yo y de mi princesa" – Planeo el gatito con cierto recelo.

-¿Pequeño Sasuke te sucede algo? – Pregunto Hinata por verlo tan serio.

-No es nada princesa, pero puedes decirme ¿Cómo nos desharemos de ese incordio? – Pregunto el gatito en voz baja por el pelirrojo que los venía siguiendo.

-No lo sé pero presiento que será un día largo – Comento Hinata con pesimismo.

-Ni que lo digas – Dijo desganado el pobre gato.

-¿Con quién hablas Hinata? – Pregunto Gaara curioso.

-¡C-Conmigo misma! Jajajaja – Rio nerviosa – Mira Gaara, este es mi salón y tengo clases… Así que… ¡Adiós! – Entro corriendo a su salón sin mirar atrás.

-Nos vemos – Se despidió Gaara y se retiró del lugar.

La mañana transcurrió normal para Hinata, su profesor como siempre estuvo de pervertido y los compañeros mantenían sus falsas apariencias, si todo normal hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo en donde irremediablemente se vio acosada por el pelirrojo.

-¡Hinata! ¿Cómo estas…? – Le comenzó a saludar Kiba (compañero de escuela y amigo de la infancia de Hinata) pero se quedó tan sorprendido de ver a Gaara al lado de su amiga que sus palabras murieron en su boca.

-Hinata ¿Tienes un nuevo amigo de quien no nos informaste? – Pregunto Shino (otro amigo de Hinata) algo serio.

-Emm… Verán sucedieron varias cosas y… - No sabía que excusa dar a sus amigos.

-Solo diré que ahora ella es mía y no pueden apartarla de mi lado – Abrazo a Hinata por el hombro.

-¡¿Cómo que tuya?! – Preguntaron tanto los amigos de Hinata, como el gatito y la susodicha.

-¿No quieres ser mía? – Pregunto Gaara serio.

-¿Ah? Yo… Bueno la verdad es que hay alguien que me gusta – Confeso totalmente sonrojada.

-Entiendo… Entonces solo hare que te enamores de mi – Comento de lo más normal.

-¡¿Ehhhhhhh?! – Gritaron todos sorprendidos por la declaración de Gaara.

-Además si te niegas te aniquilare – Amenazo en voz baja en el oído de Hinata.

-¿Esto también tiene que ver por el hecho de que se su secreto? – Pregunto nerviosa.

-Sí y… que pienso que si te dejo sola soltaras la verdad, mira el lado positivo puedes presumir que soy tu novio, todos salen ganando – Comento soberbio.

-"Si a ganar se le llama que toda la escuela te tenga miedo por ser la chica de un matón conocido" – Pensó Hinata nerviosa al tiempo que comenzaba a sudar a mares de los nervios.

-Ahora vámonos, tú y yo almorzaremos juntos – Y sin miramientos arrastro a Hinata de la mano y se la llevo con él a almorzar en un lugar apartado.

El lugar apartado de Gaara resulto ser un patio con muchas flores cerca del salón de música, donde se podía escuchar las melodías que tocaban los integrantes del club de música, lugar perfecto para relajarse y estar en paz.

-Este lugar es relajante – Admiro Hinata mientras comía tranquilamente.

-Lo sé por eso siempre vengo a almorzar aquí – Comento sonriendo levemente.

-"Gaara tiene una sonrisa tan linda" – Pensó Hinata sonrojándose levemente.

-"¡Matare a ese mocoso!" – Pensó Sasu-Neko totalmente celoso.

-Pero no entiendo Gaara, si tanto te gusta la música y cantas tan bien, ¿Por qué no te das a conocer? – Pregunto intrigada Hinata por su forma tan recia de actuar.

-Porque… Eso no te importa – Le mando una mirada helada hiriendo sin querer a Hinata en sus sentimientos.

-Y-Ya veo – Intento sonreír pero solo pudo sacar una mueca de disgusto.

-Además te prohíbo que hables sobre mi talento estando en la escuela – Le acuso con un dedo.

-¡Lo prometo! – Se apresuró a contestar – Aunque aún no sé porque se empeña tanto en esconder un hermoso talento como el suyo – Comento un poco contrariada.

-¿Hermoso talento? – La regreso a ver un poco intrigado por lo que dijo.

-Sí, sé que solo lo he escuchado cantar una vez pero cuando lo hice sentí que dejaba este mundo y me transportaba a uno nuevo donde su canción era mi guía por ese nuevo panorama – Comento feliz Hinata sonriéndole abiertamente.

-¡Estupideces! – Soltó exaltado – Pero… Gracias – Desvió su mirada mientras intentaba ocultar un sonrojo en su rostro por el cumplido recibido.

-"Ya veo, hasta Gaara se puede avergonzar, eso lo hace ver lindo" – Pensó divertida Hinata.

El almuerzo termino y el resto de las clases concluyeron y tal como dijo Gaara, la espero en la salida de la escuela, ella se dirigía hasta el punto de reunión pero entonces un balón le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

-¡Kya! – Grito Hinata por el golpe recibido.

-¡Lo siento fue mi culpa! – Grito un chico acercándose al lugar del percance.

-Ten más cuidado, inútil – Le reprendió una voz bastante conocida para Hinata.

-¿Sasuke? – Pregunto un poco sorprendida por ver como este le ayudaba a levantarla.

-¡Oh vaya! – Se lamentó el chico que le golpeo con el balón – Lo siento ¿Te encuentras bien Hinata? – Pregunto el chico del balón.

-Si estoy bien – Se volteó a ver al chico que le pego el balonazo - ¿Eh? Tú eres… ¿Naruto? – Pregunto un poco sorprendida.

-Vaya, ¿A sí que conoces mi nombre? ¡Que afortunado soy! – Le sonrió Naruto con una gran sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Y cómo no te va conocer si siempre haces desastres en la escuela? – Pregunto una tercera voz uniéndose a la conversación.

-¿Eh? – Voltearon todos a ver al chico.

-¡Ah! Lo siento Gaara me estaba tardando – Se disculpó Hinata apenada.

-¿Parece ser que los rumores de que ustedes dos están saliendo son ciertos? – Pregunto Sasuke con su cara de póker.

-"¡Por favor no finjas esa cara y reacciona como yo!" – Pidió la otra mitad de Sasuke – "¡Se bien que ardes de celos! ¡Vamos diles lo que realmente quieres decir!" – Expreso para sus adentros el pequeño minino.

-Felicidades – Soltó monótonamente Sasuke, ocasionando la decepción tanto del Neko como de Hinata.

-¡Te equivocas! – Grito Hinata exalta – ¡Gaara y yo no estamos saliendo! – Soltó furiosa.

-¡En serio! ¡Eso es genial! – Soltó feliz Naruto – Eso significa que aún tengo una oportunidad – Sonrió plenamente el rubio.

-¿Eh? – Pregunto sorprendida Hinata.

-De eso nada – Comento Gaara tomando desprevenida a Hinata acercándola a su pecho – Ella es mía – Soltó antes de arrebatar de los labios de Hinata un beso abrumador.

-*Plaf* - Se escuchó por toda la escuela la cachetada que le soltó Hinata a Gaara - ¡Eso es pasarse de la raya! – Soltó enojada.

-¿Realmente te enfurece que te quite tu primer beso? – Pregunto divertido Gaara.

-¡No! ¡Es la forma en que lo obtiene! ¡Además mi primer beso ya lo obtuvo alguien más! – Soltó sin medir las consecuencias de lo que dijo.

-¡¿Quién fue el bastardo que te beso?! – Preguntaron los tres chicos que se encontraban junto a ella.

-¡Eso a ustedes no les importa! – Salió corriendo Hinata del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Ella llego rápidamente a su casa y después de tranquilizarse y meditar las cosas supo que solo había complicado las cosas con los chicos que le rodeaban.

-¡Qué vergüenza! – Se cubrió Hinata la cara con una almohada.

-Deberías de alegrarte que tu primer beso fue conmigo princesa – Sonrió victorioso Sasu-Neko.

-Idiota – Susurro Hinata un poco molesta pero a la vez feliz, porque a pesar de lo que pasó con Gaara, ella estaba feliz que su primer beso fue con la otra mitad de su primer amor, por eso no se lamentaría nada de este beso.

Es una lástima que la protagonista de esta historia no se haya dado cuenta que abrió la caja de pandora con ese comentario, una lástima que sea ingenua y no sepa que tiene tres pretendientes que la quieren con todo su ser. Esperemos que todo se solucione con el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por ahora! La historia se hará mas rápida de lo que esperaba ya que la idea que tenia antes la modificare! Así que espero tener pronto otro capitulo!<p>

Dejen sus comentarios y puntos de vista! También se aceptan preguntas y sugerencias! X3

No olviden revisar mis otros trabajos!

Se despide esta loca! Bye :)


End file.
